megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ara Mitama
Ara Mitama is a demon in the series. History Ara Mitama represents aggression and forcefulness and is the source of valor, anger, passion and other heated emotions. It is said to be the more wild and untamed side of the dualistic nature of the spirit. It is usually considered opposite to Nigi Mitama. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Spirit Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 4 The Animation: Chariot Arcana *Persona 5: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Mitama Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Mitama Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Mitama Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Mitama Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Mitama Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Mitama Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Ara Mitama, like other Mitamas, can be bought using gems in Rag's Jewelry Shop, or created by fusing two Elements. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ara Mitama can only be obtained through fusion or by trading in jewels at Rag's Jewelry. By using an Ara Mitama in the initial mitama fusion, a demon's post-mitama growth bonuses will focus on Strength, Vitality and Speed. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ara Mitama is the lowest level Mitama in the game. Using Ara Mitama will boost a demon's stats by ST+2 and AG+1 along with transferring useful skills onto a demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ara Mitama appears primarily in the DLC Challenge Quest "Money Makes the Underworld Turn," and appears as a rare encounter with every Mitama in the DLC quests "Experience of the Afterlife" and "Death Has Its Applications." They drop Gold Jet, Gold Bulldozer and Gold Death Mask, which sell for 1000, 5,000 and 10,000 macca respectively. Ara Mitama can be affected by the Bind ailment, rendering it unable to run away or attack during its turn. Due to its high defense, Ara Mitama will take very low damage from attacks and normal skills. Using even low tier fully stacked skills from Flynn can tear right through them, however. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ara Mitama appear primary in the DLC Challenge Quest "A Godslayer Needs Levels," and appear as a rare encounter in the DLC quests "A Godslayer Needs Macca," "A Godslayer Needs Apps" and "A Godslayer Needs Items." They primarily drop and trade Light Grimoires, Heavy Grimoires and Friend Grimoires, and rarely drop Chakra Pots and Amrita Sodas. While heavily resistant to damage, they are vulnerable to Ice and Electricity skills or attacks with piercing properties. Almighty attacks are virtually nullified. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Fusing any demon with an Ara Mitama will amplify its Strength and Endurance stats, increasing its physical attack power and defense. This can be done freely at the Goumaden, or with COMP Fusion, provided that the Steiner app is installed. Persona 4 A Persona of the Chariot Arcana, Ara Mitama can be created by fusion or discovered through Shuffle Time in both the Steamy Bathhouse and Marukyu Striptease dungeons. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Ara Mitama in Persona 4 The Animation represents the bond shared between Yu and Chie. It was first summoned during the battle against Shadow Yukiko, and later against Shadow Mitsuo to protect Yu and his friends from their attacks. ''Persona 5'' Ara Mitama is the sixth Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the first Persona usable by the protagonist to learn the Miracle Punch skill and one of four Personas to learn Marakunda and Rage Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Ara Mitama yields the Freila skill card. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Ara Mitama first appears in the Field Hunt area of Manipura and later in Anahata. It is weak to Ice attacks and using this to frighten and devour them is the only way to defeat them before they flee. They will use Rakukaja and Makakaja to drastically reduce the party's ability to damage them, even when frightened. ''Devil Survivor'' Ara Mitama is the second highest level Mitama, the only one with a higher level is Nigi Mitama. Fusing an Ara Mitama with a demon raises the demon's Strength and allows for the reshuffle of skills. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Like all the other Mitamas, fusion for Ara Mitama can only be unlocked in a New Game Plus. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Enemies Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas